Sebastian x Cheyenne
by Neatcloe98
Summary: Sebastian makes a deal with a beautiful young lady that has a troubled past. Will he be able to take her soul or will he change her into a demon just so he can be with her? Sorry bad summary but really good story. Rated T for right now.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Hughey was called forth to a young lady. Sebastian thought to himself "Why did she call me, she is just a young lady." He appeared right in front of the young girl. "Did you summon me?" He and the young lady just stared at each other. "Yes, I heard that if you call forth then you can make a contract with a demon, but I thought it was just a story." Sebastian just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Yes it is true that you can make a contract with a demon and that is why I am here." The young girl just looked at Sebastian for a while. He just looked at the young girl confused. "Then are we going to make a contract?" After that Sebastian put the contract on her right eye. The contract was made and Sebastian took the young girl home. "My name is Cheyenne Oribe."

Sebastian took Cheyenne to a house that was burnt down. "It's getting late, we should find somewhere to sleep." Sebastian smiled and took his young mistress to a hotel. After Cheyenne was asleep, Sebastian went to the burnt down house. Before sunrise Sebastian fixed up the house, painted, and made it look like new before his mistress woke up. He also hired some people to work for the young lady. Sebastian got to the hotel just in time to make tea, breakfast, wake Cheyenne up and get her around.

"Sebastian, what were you doing this morning?" The young mistress looked up from her food and newspaper. "I was getting the mail from the Oribe mansion." After Cheyenne heard this, she stopped eating and her eyes widened. "The mansion of the Oribe family was burnt down." Sebastian smiled and that made Cheyenne worry. "I went out last night to fix the house and I hired the same people back."

"How did you find the time to do everything?" Sebastian did not respond in words but with a smile and tea. "We can return home today." Then Sebastian handed her the mail and left his young mistress to her work. The butler went to get the wagon ready to go home. He had the bags in the in the cart and he had snacks for the road home. Sebastian went to get his young mistress out of the hotel when he saw that Cheyenne was asleep on the desk.

"Young mistress, did you not get a lot of sleep last night?" He went over to the desk' pick up Cheyenne, and walked out. Sebastian put Cheyenne in the wagon and then walked back in to pay. "Is that your daughter?" The butler looked over and saw the owner pointing at Cheyenne. "No my good sir, that is the young lady Cheyenne Oribe." The owner looked at the butler.

"Are you talking about the family that the parents died in a fire and then the young girl just disappeared?" He looked at Sebastian with confusion. "That is her' my young mistress." He paid and then he went to the wagon where Cheyenne was still sleeping. He drove the wagon to the Oribe house and put Cheyenne in her room to bed. Later Cheyenne woke up and saw Sebastian made tea and cake. Sebastian also put a letter on the tray with the tea and cake from the queen.

Cheyenne got up and noticed Sebastian was not in sight. Cheyenne thought where could he have gone to know at this time. Sebastian was in the kitchen getting things ready for the important guest for dinner. He knew Cheyenne never goes in the kitchen. He made Minny get the best dining plates out. He told George to make the best dinner. He also told Jack to take care of the garden.

He later found out that Minny broke the plates. George used a flame thrower and burnt the whole kitchen and the outside of the food. Jack over did the weed killer and the gardens withered and died. "The guest will be arriving shortly and everything is going terrible." Then he got an idea and he needed everyones help. When the guest arrived everything was done just in time. The guest saw the garden and he was surprised because the garden was a japanese garden full of sand and stone.

Sebastian brought up tea for his mistress and the guest. He noticed they where playing a board game. The guest had lost a turn and Cheyenne was happy because he lost a turn and she was winning. The guest asked to use the restroom. Cheyenne let him go to the restroom but told Sebastian to follow him. He followed him and saw that he was using the phone and saying he is going to rip off his mistress. This made Sebastian really mad. Sebastian decided to play the board game that they where playing back in the drawing room, just before the phone call.

Sebastian started following him like a ghost and the guest really thinks he sees a ghost. The guest scared and he falls down the stairs breaking his left leg. So the guest starts crawling away and Sebastian is walking up to him fast, and now the guest starts crawling faster. "You broke you leg remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces." The guest tries to crawl as fast as he can now. "Stay away from me, you creepy butler." The guest said this then hid in a room from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's no way to talk to your host, now is it." Sebastian followed him into the baking room. "Looks like you were impatient for dessert, you walked right into the oven." The guest was so scared he was hitting the door to get out. George and Jack was outside and they heard a scream. Sebastian walked out at that time with cake and lemonade. "The oven needs thoroughly cleaned tomorrow."

They just looked at him confused. Sebastian just walked inside the mansion without a word. Cheyenne cleaned up the game and then she went to bed. " Mistress its time to get up now." Sebastian went in and opened up the curtains. Cheyenne got up and told her butler what she wanted for breakfast. Sebastian told her that she had a meeting with all different other noble people.

Breakfast had passed and it was right before the meeting. "Sebastian, I can't find my blue shoes that goes with this dress." Cheyenne was looking everywhere, but could not find them, also in the process she made a big mess. Sebastian went in there to help her, and he saw the huge mess. "Really mistress, you had to make a big mess before your meeting." Cheyenne looked up at Sebastian with angry eyes. "If I can't find my shoes then there will be no meeting at all."

Sebastian walked out of the room with Cheyenne following him. "Where are you taking me?" Sebastian looked back at her and smiled. "I'm taking you to where you left your shoes last." Cheyenne followed Sebastian the rest of the way without complaining. Her shoes were in the drawing room from the day she met Sebastian. "Sebastian you are a life saver, what will I do without you."

This took Sebastian by surprise. He never had anyone say that to him before. "Sebastian, are you coming?" Sebastian was still thinking about what she said to him, but snapped out of it when she called his name. "Yes my lady, be right there." As he walked with her, he still could hear her saying 'What will I do without you.' He started to smile on the inside now.

Cheyenne could see that she had made him happy, even if he didn't show it. They both walked into the master bedroom and saw everyone there. "Why is everyone in my room?" Everyone jumped when they heard her voice. "We were starting to worry where you were." Cheyenne turned, and was looking at her uncle, who said that. "Ah, dear uncle, you should not worry yourself like that."

"Don't worry about me Cheyenne, you are still just a little girl to have to worry about someone like me." Cheyenne looked at her uncle and smiled. "How can I not worry about my favorite uncle?" Her uncle just looked away, and she looked at Sebastian signaling him to make some tea for their guests. After Sebastian left, she sat down waiting for him to bring the tea. "So how are you going to start the meeting Cheyenne?" Sebastian walked in at that time with tea ready for everyone.

"You know I don't start the meetings without a little tea." Everyone went silent and then Rachele spoke up. "Are we going to start the meeting now Ms. Cheyenne?" Cheyenne looked at Sebastian, and he looked back at her. "My lady always starts her meetings with tea, then she will start talking." Sebastian started to leave, but before he could get to the door it swings open and in comes Zac. Everyone looks at the door to see that Zac was hurt.

"Are you okay Zac, you look terrible." Zac ran up to where Cheyenne and Sebastian was sitting. "My lady, we need your help." Cheyenne looked at Sebastian to see if she can ask what he needs. Sebastian was kind of worried but he nodded his head to her. "What do you need our help with Zac?" Zac looked at Cheyenne and Sebastian, but Sebastian's look said if you get her hurt you will be too.

"Zac, you can tell me anything, you know that." Zac stood there for the longest time then he looked at Cheyenne. "The King and Queen was attacked today and the King is badly injured." Cheyenne looked at Sebastian and then to Zac. "Bring me to where they are now Zac." Zac had a worried look on his face and Cheyenne knew what was wrong. Cheyenne got up and ran out the door towards the wagon.

"Wait Ms. Cheyenne." When Zac called she was already out the door. "Sebastian go stop her, she doesn't know what's out there." Sebastian just looked at him for a little bit. "I can't do anything without my lady telling me so." After he said that Cheyenne gave him an order. "Please excuse me I will go prepare things for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian called out to Minny, George, and Jack to meet him in the kitchen. "I need you to get things ready for dinner, I will be right back." Sebastian left without saying another word to them. Sebastian caught up to his young mistress in no time. "Sebastian we need to catch up to the crooks who did this to the king and queen." Sebastian waited for Cheyenne to give him the task. You go stop them, while I go check on the king and the queen at the hospital.

He nods his head, to let her know he understands, and he leaves. Cheyenne arrives at the hospital to see how the Queen is doing, but she got stopped by a nurse. "A young lady should not be wandering around the hospital by themselves." The nurse noticed Cheyenne's right eye had been badly injured and bandaged. "Come with me young lady and we will check out what happened to your eye." Cheyenne was to frightened to move because she wouldn't be able to see the Queen if she went with her. Cheyenne was lost in thought until she heard a familiar voice.

She turned around and saw the king standing in the hall. "It's OK nurse, she is with me." The nurse looked at him then said "Sir, she has an injured eye and needs attention." Cheyenne looked at the nurse and then at the king. Suddenly, Sebastian showed up and explained why she has an eye patch. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but my lady like to dress up and she won't go anywhere without the eye patch." The nurse looked surprised then she just walked away.

Cheyenne and Sebastian walked towards the king. "Hello Cheyenne, Sebastian." They both bowed and Cheyenne asked "How is she?" The king looked down and they both knew what that meant. "She will get better, I know it." The king looked up and smiled at them. "Thank you, both of you for coming and bringing me hope."

Sebastian just looked at him and Cheyenne talking to each other. Cheyenne bowed to the king and then they left the hospital. "Sebastian?" They stopped walking and Sebastian looked at her. "Do you really think we can stop all the wrong doing criminals in the world?" Sebastian just stood there for a while wondering where she came up with this question. After a minute, he remembered she wasn't a young lady anymore and said "You might not be able to by yourself but with my help we can try."

Cheyenne looked up at Sebastian with a smile. "Thank you Sebastian, for everything." Sebastian couldn't figure out what this feeling was. "That is my job, my lady, to protect and to serve you." Cheyenne was kind of hoping he would have given a different reaction. "Sebastian, do you promise never to leave my side?" Sebastian looked at her and said "I promise to never leave your side."

With just a few days until her birthday, Cheyenne and Sebastian went shopping. "My lady, what outfit do you want to wear for your party?" They went looking at five different shops then she found it. "Sebastian, I found the perfect dress." She found a very beautiful color or blue, high-low dress that has lace at the bottom of it. "If that is the one you want then let's checkout." She nods and then they checkout to go home.

It was the day of Cheyenne's party and everything was going great. Cheyenne's uncle had taken her for a birthday lunch. "Thank you uncle for this amazing lunch." Her smiled and said "You're welcome." After they ate, they headed back home like Sebastian wanted them to. Cheyenne looked very sad on the way home. "What's wrong my little one."

Cheyenne looked up and said "I was hoping Sebastian would have been here with us." Her uncle looked at her and he tried his best to make her happy. "Sebastian wanted to make everything that you wanted today so you would be happy." She smiled and nodded to signal that she understood. They arrived to the manor and was greeted by Minny. "Welcome home, Miss Oribe." Cheyenne got out of the carriage and went inside looking for Sebastian.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out and Cheyenne had a big smile on her face. "Thank you everyone, for remembering my birthday." Cheyenne was smiling but she was also trying to find Sebastian. Then he walked out with drinks and a cake. "I would like to make a toast." Everyone stopped and looked at Cheyenne.

"Today is not only my seventeenth birthday, but also seven years ago today, Sebastian started working in the manor for the Oribe family." Sebastian stopped cutting the cake when he heard his name being said. "Thank you Sebastian for all you have done for me and my family, you're a true friend." After the speech Sebastian brought Cheyenne over to the cake and let her cut her own piece. "Are you sure I can cut my piece?" Sebastian smiled and said "It has always been your wish and now I'm letting you." Cheyenne was so happy she didn't notice that she had kissed him on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

After the party, Sebastian asked why Cheyenne kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, I was just so happy and it was a thank you." Sebastian was happy that she was happy. "My lady, why don't you go rest and take a bath while I clean up." Cheyenne went to the bathroom to take her bath. Sebastian was cleaning then he started to think. 'Why did she really kiss my cheek? There has to be another reason.'

Sebastian was deep in thought when Cheyenne came back. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" Sebastian was startled when she spoke. "Please, my lady, don't sneak up on me like that. I was just thinking." Cheyenne had this weird look on her face. "I'm going to get some art done in the drawing room."

Cheyenne walked to the drawing room but she felt like something was wrong. It felt like someone was watching her. She tried ringing for Sebastian but it was too late. The last thing she remembered was a man grabbing her then nothing. Sebastian felt something was wrong since she didn't call for her tea. Cheyenne was gone. Sebastian left a note and went looking for her.

Sebastian looked everywhere but he couldn't find her. 'Where did she go?' Then he remembered a strange man at the party. 'It must have been him that did this.' He went to the address book and found where he lived. Suddenly, the phone rang. Sebastian answered it.

"We have your lady. Bring one million dollars and we will return her." They hung up. Sebastian knew that voice. It was Ross who called. He traced the call to a manor outside of London. All he has to do now is to save Cheyenne from Ross.

Cheyenne woke up with ropes all around her body. "What's going on? Where am I?" She looked over to where a desk was and saw Ross sitting there. "Hello Cheyenne. Welcome to my home." Cheyenne was hoping Sebastian will come for her.

"No one is coming for you so just give up." Cheyenne knew Sebastian will come for her because he promised her. "He will come for me because he promised me." He just laughed. "So the little lady has a crush on someone." Cheyenne blushed and said "I have no idea what your talking about." Ross looked at her and laughed more.

Ross pulled her by her hair. "He doesn't know how you feel does he? It doesn't matter because he wont come for you." Cheyenne had tears in her eyes, not just because he pulled her hair, but because of what he said. "He will come for me." At that moment Sebastian came through the door. "You came for me."

Sebastian ran over to her. "Of course I did. I made a promise to you." Ross looked kind of scared. "So you're the one, huh?" Sebastian just looked at him. Sebastian picked up Cheyenne and started to walk away but the door was blocked.

"Move out of our way. We are going home." The people looked too scared to move. "Cheyenne just tell him what we talked about." Sebastian looked at Ross then to Cheyenne. "Shut up Ross." Ross just said "If you don't tell him thin you will never leave my manor."

Sebastian looked at Cheyenne for a moment. "I already know." Cheyenne looked at him confused then she saw him wink. "Now we are leaving or is there going to be more problems?" Ross motioned the guys to move away from the door and when Sebastian went to pick Cheyenne up again, Ross grabbed her and held a gun to her head. "I said she could be released when I get a million dollars." Sebastian had anger and fire in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your money has already been transferred into the bank." When Ross' guard was down, Sebastian took the gun away and grabbed Cheyenne. Sebastian pointed the gun at him. "Now like I said, we are leaving." Sebastian left the manor carrying Cheyenne. "You really don't know what I was going to say did you?" Sebastian looked at her smiling.

'I knew it. He just did that to save me.' Sebastian sat her on a park bench so they could discuss things. "It's okay if you don't want to tell. You can tell me when you are ready." Cheyenne really wanted to tell him, but how? "Just promise me it will not eat at you."

"I promise." Sebastian gave her a smile then picked her back up. "Wait Sebastian," Cheyenne held onto his coat. "What is it?" She looked at him ant replied. "I want to go to an amusement park or the zoo." Sebastian apologized. "It's getting really late my lady, but we can go in the morning."

He took her home and put her in her room. "Is everything okay?" She looked around and told him she was with complete denial. "Then I will bring you some tea." She didn't want to tell him what really happened. 'I can't tell him that when I was changing that's when I was kidnapped,' she thought. 'What would he think of me?'

Sebastian came back but before he could open the door he heard her talking to herself. "What should I do? I really don't want to be where it first took place, but I can't just tell him." He opened the door and seen her pacing back and forth. "Are you sure your okay?"

She looked at him smiling and nodded. 'I know she is lying to me.' She sighed "Not really, I'm not." He sat down beside her as they talked. "I went to go change before going to the drawing room and that is when Ross captured me." He had fury in his eyes when she said that. "Please don't be mad at me!"

Sebastian looked at her with concern. "Why would I be mad at you?" Cheyenne cried. "I thought you would be mad because I went to my room before the drawing room." All Sebastian could do was hug her. "Do you remember when we first met?" She nodded her head.

"Your parents didn't tell me they had a child until you rang for them and I came in." Her eyes started to dry up. "My first words to you was 'who are you?' He smiled and hinted her to finish. "I wanted someone to read me a story." She quietly said "It was hard to persuade someone to read to me." He hugged her even more.

"I broke down and read that story to you." She remembered that like it was yesterday. "Do you remember what you said when you were falling asleep?" She shook her head. "You said you loved me and never wanted me to leave." She blushed and looked down to the floor. "I never gave you an answer at that time."

She tried not to ask why. "My lady, I didn't say it because I didn't know if I would be there as long as I have." She didn't know that was the reason. She looked at his blushing face. "Do you know that I'm only eighteen?" She looked surprised. "You don't look eighteen."

Sebastian explained why. "Your parents took me in when I was only eleven." She wanted to know more about him. "What happened to your family?" Sebastian looked sad. "I didn't mean to ask. I'm sorry."


End file.
